powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
For a gallery of examples for Telekinesis, see here. Telekinesis is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. Also Called * Mind Power * Object Manipulation * PK * Psionic Manipulation * Psychokinesis * TK Capabilities Control objects with one's mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based of "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at an subatomic level. Applications "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something, and some other, more specific, abilities may be acquired as a result. However, such users are usually specialized in only one of these areas, and rarely manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Generally, these include: * Biological Manipulation * Cosmic Manipulation ** Circadian Control ** Magnetism Manipulation ** Energy Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Force-Field Generation * Healing * Levitation/Flight * Mental Constructs * Probability Manipulation * Psionic Strength * Technology Manipulation * Vector Manipulation * Teleportation Techniques Basic Level (Common) * Enhanced Strength/Psionic Strength: to augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through the flesh of zombies. * Levitation: to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Telekinetic Choking:'' ''to strangle others, e.g. Like Darth Vader. * Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a die lands on. * Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Pull/Attraction: to pull objects towards the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf. * Telekinetic Push/Repulsion: to push objects away from the user, e.g. sliding a cup across a table. Advanced Level * Object Manipulation: to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. * Spatial Sense: to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Telekinetic Blast- emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. * Telekinetic Compression: to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Destruction: to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. Master Level (Rare) * Combustion: to speed an object's molecules to the point that it combusts, e.g. setting things on fire. * Dimensional Travel: to bend the very fabrics of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * Enhanced Regeneration: to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. ** Age Shifting: by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially reach Immortality. * Force Fields: to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, e.g. deflecting bullets. * Molecular and Energy Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular, or even subatomic, level, e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. ** Elemental Transmutation: to transmute matter into new form. ** Subatomic Manipulation: to control matter on a subatomic level * Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. * Stasis Field: to slow an object's molecules to point that it stops all motion, e.g. immobilizing opponents. Variations *'Tactile Telekinesis': Where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical straits and simulating Invulnerability. *'Ballistic Telekinesis': Where the user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from the user at high speeds without conscious effort from the user of the power. *'Vector Telekinesis': Where the user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. Association * Telepathy Limitations * Beginners needs time to practice. * May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. * Prone to headache due to the mental focus that is required. ** As a result, the ability could be limited to allow recovery. * User may not be able to manipulate magic-based matters/energies, as the mystical properties cannot be manipulated so easily without magical properties. * Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to ability altogether. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation